


General Needs

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Toppy/Dommy Kylo [12]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 19:02:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8812474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Hux... wants to try something new.





	

Kylo sees the startled, guilty look when he comes into the room. Hux had been caught daydreaming, which was unlike him. Even now, his flinch reaction to being caught _even by Kylo_ is to get defensive and pretend it didn’t happen.

Hux flusters at the work-from-home area, greeting him curtly, but not aggressively. 

Which means Kylo has to handle this sensitively. When Hux gets like this, it’s a sure-fire thing that the root cause is something _important_ , one way or another. Important, and delicate. He walks over to him, bending down to kiss his temple. “Rough day?”

Hux shrugs.  “Just long.”

“Want to talk about it?”  


“No.”  


He will, given time.

***

They eat, and they talk, and Hux is thinking about it all through the meal. It’s there in the patina over his words, the soft tone making his speech almost a living daydream.

Kylo does not go where he is not invited, and although Hux hasn’t told him _not_ to read his mind tonight, it’s still rude to do so. Even if he’s a low-level buzz of distraction coming off him like waves. 

Hux wants something. Hux wants something, and he is afraid to ask. 

Kylo waits until they’re done to grasp him by the wrist. 

“If you don’t want to say it, you can think it.”  


“How is that different?” Hux asks.  


“Just nod, and I’ll look.”  


There’s a moment when he’s not sure if Hux is going to or not, or if he’s going to suffer in wanting for longer still, but then the nod says _yes_ , and Kylo looks inside.

A soft smile. He pulls his hand up, kissing over his wrist.

“If it’s what you want, then it’s what you get.”  


Hux is pink with worry, and he tries to step away. “It’s–”

“Fine,” Kylo says, and pulls him closer, tugging him against his chest. “If it’s what you want, you get it. No questions asked.”  


Hux curls against him, a shudder of hope and long-subverted desire. “Yes.”

***

Kylo is sure there is more to this want than just the physical, but he’s also sure that Hux is not ready to go there, not yet. Which is fine. He has no desire to push him uncomfortably far, just a little close to that edge. 

After all, they’ve never - you know - tried this particular thing before. (Kylo does a brief bit of research on the holonet, wanting to make sure he doesn’t fuck it up.)

He’s sitting on a chair, his knees slightly parted and braced. Hux sways from foot to foot nearby, not ready to approach straight off. _Are you sure? Are you? Are you?_ The queries bounce around the room, and then the man finds his courage.

Belt. Undone. Pants. Pushed down. Lips so thin you could slice through hairs with them. Face a red and white striped mess of emotion, and the man leans delicately over his lap, holding onto the seat of the chair. 

And not… touching him, not really.

Well, that’s his choice. If he wants to act Strong, he can do it. Kylo strokes his hand over Hux’s bare ass and upper thighs, feeling the muscle and bones. Hux wants to feel it, for some reason. He wants to feel Kylo’s hand slap him sore and throbbing. Wants to flood his body with agony.

Kylo knows he can do it without injury, knows the worst that will happen is some wincing when he walks, or sits. Hux wants this, is embarrassed, and wants it all the same. Kylo just wants to make him happy. It’s that simple. 

That’s why it’s going to happen.

He strokes his hand over that area, getting the blood flowing ready. Making Hux huff at the odd tickle, or push upwards, presenting himself for the abuse. Kylo can hear the mental _get on with it, Ren_  that runs through Hux’s mind, but he’s too polite - right now - to say it. 

“If it gets too much, you tell me.”  


A nod.

“No pretending. _Tell_ me. If you don’t, and I injure you, I won’t feel able to do this again.”  


A pause. The consequences fighting the pride. “Alright.”

“I won’t mind. This is meant to make you feel good, after all.”  


Hux snorts, but before the sound is done, Kylo lands his first slap. He’s careful to judge where it goes, wanting to slap where he’s thickest, and least bony. Hux’s snort turns into a garbled sound, and Kylo is gratified to hear it. 

But he doesn’t talk. He doesn’t thank him, or beg for more. Or beg for mercy. Or insult him, or degrade him, or tell him he loves him. Hux is much more silent in bed than Kylo is, but this is a new level entirely.

Kylo wonders should he ask something? Should he make him respond? Should he talk dirty? He lands the second blow, the third, and feels the tension ratchet higher in his lover. 

“H-harder,” Hux grits out. Then: “ _Please_.”  


The tone says so much more than the begged request for more, and Kylo feels relief swell in him as he starts to spank him properly. Hand hitting with force enough to hurt his palm equally, he starts a rough and loving pattern that swoops all around the sensitive spots, the tough spots, and the sweet spots on his upper thighs. He listens to every tiny sound of pleasure and pain, working out what is most loved, most enjoyed. 

Feeling the flickers of his body through the Force, Kylo knows Hux is enjoying himself. He’s enjoying the sparks of heat tingling in his nerves, and he’s enjoying the fact that he’s bent over Kylo’s lap. It’s the whole experience, not just the impact of his hand.

One _particularly hard_ blow and Hux grinds down onto him, choking with relief when it finishes. His hands white-knuckle on the chair, and Kylo smooths over the hurt, cooing softly. He’s startled by the sob that it pulls out from Hux, and then he realises.

“Oh, you’re doing so well,” he praises, taking a leaf from Hux’s own book. He should have remembered that, should have remembered that praise was as powerful as anything else. He’s not punishing him, not now. This is - well.  


Part pain, part humiliation, but also… release. Even if it’s not to correct behaviour, and just to enjoy the sensation… Hux loves praise maybe even more than Kylo does. It’s just Kylo never wants to come across as insincere in his adoration and respect, and…

“More, please?” Hux asks.   


“Do you like it? You like the way it feels? Like the stinging sensation after?”  


Nods, which Kylo rewards with firm swats. 

“Your ass is lovely and pink. It’s so firm. So good under my hand…” He gropes at it, firmly, and he’s absolutely genuine when he sighs in pleasure. “I love you, you know.”  


Hux snorts yet again, and - through slightly teary eyes - looks up at him. “I should hope so, considering you’re spanking me like a naughty child.”

“You were never as naughty as me,” he reminds Hux. Another squeeze, and he slaps much lighter, but more rapidly over his thighs. “I love you so much.”  


One **hard** slap, and he knows he’s done enough. Hux is gurgling on some non-word reply, and he lets him weather out the worst of the storm before gently supporting him to sit on his lap. Legs bent over a knee, sore ass dropping between his parted thighs, lower back braced on the other knee, arms around his neck. 

Hux shudders, and rubs his face against Kylo’s. “Thank you.”

“We can do it some other time, too, if you liked it,” Kylo offers. He doesn’t mind causing pain for a reason, especially if the reason is ‘Make Hux happy’.   


A nod, and Hux is cuddling against him, soft and shaken. He’s definitely happy, but overwrought, too. Kylo takes care to touch him firmly, but lovingly. A hand on his lower back, kisses to his temple, to his soft cheek. 

“Thank you,” Hux says again.   


Kylo’s stomach knots at how… how… _pleased_ he sounds. How peaceful, and loving, and… far from worry. So much the opposite of the pent-up and guilty man of before. Now he’s just… calm.

“I’ll take care of you,” Kylo promises, not sure where the sudden wave of protectiveness started. “You did so well. So very, very well.”  


Hux purrs, and slips out of his mind. Not into sleep, but into a calmer place, safe in his arms. 


End file.
